Ill See You Up There-A Clovniss One Shot for Jessica
by ItzKrissyLuvs
Summary: Clove is hurt and scarred from her fathers abuse...will Katniss be able to ease that hurt? Rated T for some language and descriptive romantic situations. The prompt was given to me by my best friend, Jessica so I decided to write something like it to the best of my abilities... I hope you all enjoy! Follow my Tumblr please


This is a Clovniss One Shot for my best friend, Jessica :)

"No! Stop! Get off of me! Help! Help! Hel-" A firm hand clasped over her mouth. "Shut it Clove...you know what happens when you disobey me..." Clove whimpered against her father`s hand, tears began to pool in her eyes, her body trembling with fear. Yes, she did know what happens when she disobeyed her father. The tears slowly began to fall down her cheek and land on the back of her fathers hand. "What are you crying for? You little bitch! I`ll teach you-" He swung his hand back and prepared to smack Clove. His hand flew down, she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the sting. But it never came...

"Clove! Hey Clove! Wake up!" Cato shaked Clove, she was whimpering in her sleep again, for the 10th night in a row. "Clove! Come on! We have to get ready for the reaping!" Clove`s eyes fluttered open. "Hey... Good morning sleepyhead!" Cato smiled down at her. She sat up slowly, her head throbbing from the horrific dream. "It felt so real..." she thought to herself. She brought her hand up to gently caress her cheek, the one her father was going to hit in her nightmare. Instead of a stinging pain she only felt the slight dampness from where her tears fell the night before. "Hey... Are you okay? You look horrible!" Cato joked. "Shut the fuck up Cato and why don`t you go do something useful? Oh wait... you can`t..." Clove snapped at him. She was never really a morning person to begin with. "Okay, Okay! You don`t have to act all bitchy to the one guy who practically saved you from your douchebag father while he was beating in your skull!" Cato turned to walk out of her room. Clove sighed and got up from her bed, her black hair in a disheveled mess from her constant tossing and turning through the night. She hated when Cato played the "I saved your life" card, it was so immature. But, it`s true. She could never forget that one winter day when she was simply walking home with some of her friends from the District after school. She could never forget how her father was just waiting on her on the front porch of their rundown home. Just waiting.

"Hey Clove? Is that your dad?" her friend Lesly asked her. Clove looked to where Lesly was pointing, she followed the path of her finger until it stopped on her 6 foot father. who was covered in soot from his job in the mines. Their eyes met for a brief second. His eyes clouding over in a deep, horrifying black. Clove quickly looked down to avoid his eyes, knowing that they held a piercing ability to look straight through her soul. "Yeah... yeah... that`s him... hey Les? I should get going... I`ll see you tomorrow alright?" Clove smiled at her friend, who was oblivious to the whole abusive situation with Clove`s father. "Uhm.. Okay... but I thought we were going to the-" Lesly was cut short, "Uh yeah I know... maybe another time?" And with that explanation, Clove ran over towards her father, silently praying he wasn`t going to hurt her right in front of her best friend. "Uhm... Okay then... Bye Clove!" Lesly shouted to her friend as she watched Clove jog over towards her father. She turned on her heels and ran off to her own home.

As Clove approached her father, she knew he was going to beat her, just by the way his eyes looked. She padded up the steps to her porch and clasped her hands tightly together in front of her as she waited for her father to speak. Silence. Only the sound of silence fell between the two. Her father cleared his throat. "What was that girl talking about over there? Where were you planning on going after school?" His deep and gruff voice flodded through Clove`s ears. She didn`t answer him. He walked closer to Clove, his steel-toed boots booming against the wood of their front porch. "Well? Where were you going to go Clove?" He questioned her. Clove breathed out and whispered lowly, "The library..." She kept her gaze downwards, refusing to meet her fathers eyes. "Where? I didn`t quite hear you?" Her father leaned closer, his face only mere centimeters away from Clove. She slowly looked up, taking in the darkness of her fathers face. The once lively tan skin that colored his face was now coated over with soot and dirt from his hectic job at the mines of District 2. Her eyes continued to rake over her fathers face. He had a deep gash running from the bottom of his cheek to the top of his forehead, mining accident was his excuse for the cut. Her father was once a happy and decent man. He never hurt anyone before his whole life. He once loved Clove, adored her, honored her. But that all ended when her mother died a painful death of a Tracker Jacker attack in their garden two years ago. No one took the death of her mother harder than her father. He began drinking and his drinking led to even worse habits, such as beating Clove until she was a bleeding mess on the floor. She never said anything to anyone...ever. She had nowhere else to go. And every year, when the Hunger Games Reaping came around, she would pray that she would be chosen to participate in the games. She wanted to die. To leave this place behind and go somewhere peaceful. She only longed to see her mother again. To feel her tight embrace around her as her mother would tell her how beautiful she is and that she loves her dearly. But that never happened. Clove was never chosen in the reaping, she remained a prisoner in her own home. A painful shove down the stairs is what drew her mind away from her daydream. Her father was still waiting for her answer as to where she was going to go after school. "Where were you going to go Clove? The library? Hm? Funny, because I tell you every goddamn day to come straight home after school. Don`t I Clove?" Clove gasped and coughed, the impact of falling down the stairs still shocking her. Her back hit the ground harshly. Clove`s father stomped down the stairs angrily, reaching down and picking up Clove by her the collar of her shirt, pulling her up, making her feet no longer touch the ground. She screamed. All the other neighbors just simply went inside, they knew how these arguments normally ended. "Bitch... your so lucky I haven`t killed you yet." He gritted out through his teeth. His words spitting harshly into Clove`s face. "Hey! Mister! Put her down now!" A voice called out. "What the hell did you just say boy?" Clove`s father dropped her on the ground, he began walking over to this tall and buff blonde haired boy Clove had only seen once at school. She coughed and watched how this boy just bravely walked up to her father. "I said... Put her down. Why are you hurting her anyway?" the boy questioned. "Thats none of your damn buisness boy! Now go home!" "I will not!" the blonde haired boy yelled and pushed Clove`s father. The two began to wrestle each other on the ground. Punches, smacks, and hits were all that could been seen and heard from the feuding men. Clove sat and watched in horror as her own father was being beaten by this boy who was her age! One final hit sent her father into a cold sleep on the ground. The blonde boy stood up and wiped the blood that was trickling down his nose against his sleeve. He spat on her fathers body and walked slowly over to Clove. Clove feared this boy, she backed up as fast as she could. "Hey.. hey it`s okay. I`m not going to hurt you. You`re safe now alright? Now come on. You`re coming to live with me for now on..." The boy extended his hand out for Clove to take. His blonde hair and fair skin lighting up with his smile. She could tell that it was sincere, this boy wasn`t going to hurt her. She took his hand and he pulled her up as gently as he could. "Come on... let`s get you out of here..." He held Clove`s hand and pulled her past her fathers limp body. She looked back one last time at the cabin she once called home, where the only life she`s ever known was stationed. She didn`t know what was to become of her... she could only look foward.

"Hey Cato... I`m sorry... I just.. I just had another nightmare." Cato cast her a look over his shoulder and smiled. "It`s fine..._Clover.."_ he snickered and walked quickly out of her room. "Hey! I hate when you call me that!" Clove shouted. She shut her door and leaned her back against it. She closed her eyes and sighed out. Then, her eyes shot open, she completely forgot about today..._ The Reaping._

"Welcome! We, as a district, are gathered here today for another Reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" the announcers voice boomed through the crowd, who was silent. Clove stood among the other girls her age, she was the shortest. "Okay... well let`s not dawdle on and on and let`s begin! Ladies first!" A large bowl with every female`s name, ages 12-18 was in that bowl. Clove sucked in her breath as the announcers slender and manicured nails swiftly picked a small card. She trotted back over towards the microphone and daintly opened the small envelope and cleared her throat. "Our female contender, who will be representing District 2 in this years tournament is... Clove Mattingale!" No applause, no cheering, nothing. Just silence. Clove remained quiet as she walked through the crowd and up to the stage to meet her fate. Clove looked out among the crowd. She took in the faces of all the people she grew to know and to love. She sighed out and looked at her feet. "Well... it`s finally happened... this is what you wanted... right?" she contemplated in her head. "Alright.. now for the boys!" the announcer walked over to another bowl, identical to the females` and pulled out a envelope. Once again, she moved back in front of the microphone and spoke out the males` name who was chosen to give his life for the District. Clove`s eyes flew open as she heard the announcer say, what she thought was "Cato." Cato made his way through the crowd, up to the stage. Clove couldn`t believe it. Cato? The announcer made them shake hands, as a gesture of friendly competion. The two were then led behind the stage, ushered by the Capitol guards in their white suits and helmets. They were then told that they could go home and gather some personal belongings and say their goodbyes. Clove and Cato stared at each other. Eyes solemn. They walked home together in silence. Neither of them making a sound. They arrived back at their shared home. Clove went into her room as Cato entered his. Clove shut the door and sat on her bed. Her hands began tracing the patterns of her quilt. Tears began to fall. She silently cried on her bed. She wiped away at her tears and began to ready a small carrying case of a few of her precious belongings. She packed away a change of clothes and her mothers picture. Once she was finished packing, she looked around her room one last time, taking in the fear that she might not ever see this room again, _ever. _Cato and Clove both left their rooms at the same time. Cato`s eyes were red and his skin was tinged a soft pink. He had been crying such as Clove. Clove then dropped her bag and ran over to Cato. She enveloped him in a tight embrace. Cato hesitated wrapping his arms around little Clove. Tears began to fall from Clove`s eyes again, staining Cato`s shirt. "Hey... Clove... it`s okay... we`re gonna be alright..." he smoothed down Clove`s hair, pulling her in a tighter hug. Clove was almost like a little sister to him. He cared for her, made sure she was safe, and only wanted her to be happy. He knew of her horrid past, and he knew that nothing he could do could ever ease the pain or hide her scars. "Cato... no it`s not going to be okay!" She pulled away from him. She wiped her tears away on her shirt sleeve. "We are going to die!" she shouted at him. Cato pulled her back to him once more, "No we`re not Clove.. don`t say that..." He held her for a few more minutes then released her. "We should get going... we have a train to the Capitol to catch." He winked at her and grabbed both of their things. They walked out of the house together and began the long trek to the city square, where a train would be waiting to escort them to their possible deaths.

The train ride was short. Too short. Yes, it had been nice and refurbished with only the nicest of things. The food had been wonderful and delicious, for what Clove could eat. Her stomach was knotted and she had a furious headache that only made her come off as extra bitchy to everyone on the train. Cato explained how Clove was and that her attitude could use some working on once they arrived at the Capitol. Clove smacked him on the back of the head and stomped off to her bed chambers. Cato only chuckled and resumed eating his filet mignon. Once Clove arrived into her bed chamber she immediately shut the door and walked over to the window. They were close now to the Capitol. She could see the tall buildings from here. Maybe if she knew she wasn`t headed to her death she might actually take the time to appreciate the beauty of the Capitol. She might actually like seeing all of the vibrant colors and she might enjoy eating the daper food and taking part in all the wonderful luxuries it had to offer. But no. Instead, here she was. Looking out of a window, wishing, wanting, hoping. She layed down on her plush bed, crossing her arms behind her head as she drifted off into a nice, comftorable sleep.

Her comftorability didn`t last long though. She awoke to Cato shaking her and telling her that they finally arrived at the Capitol and that the people were waiting to see the Tributes from all of the districts. Clove groaned and sat up. Cato laughed at her and said that she might want to comb down her hair a bit before she gets off the train and scare everyone. Clove growled and threw a pillow at his head, which he swiftly dodged, of course. She got up and looked in a mirror. Okay, Cato was right, she needed to comb down that cowlick.

The Capitol was even bigger and more vibrant in person and up close than Clove thought. Both her and Cato kept their gazes towards the sky with all these beautiful and regal buildings. The people were dressed in bight vivid colors with wild makeup painted on their faces. Clove had never seen so much color and life in such a long time. And to think that the people back home have no idea that such vibrant colors could exist during these times. All of the tributes from each district were gathered together in a grand hall and briefed on the rooming arrangments and the schedules for this week. They were given one full week to train and prepare for the games. Each district got one floor to themselves, their trainors, and makeup artists. Since Clove and Cato were District 2 their rooms were fairly close to the ground level. Clove and Cato quickly settled in their rooms. Clove`s room was a regal velvet red theme. The bedroom itself was big enough to house atleast 1o other contestants! An entire wall was nothing but a window, giving Clove a wonderful view of the Capitol. The nightlife was buzzing, everyone was excited for the arrival of the tributes and for the games to begin. The tributes, however, were not as buzzed. Clove`s trainor, Meekah, called Clove in for an elaborate feast. Clove ate until her stomach began to ache. She excused herself as she went off to her bathroom and took a nice, long, and very needed shower. She let the scalding hot water cascade down her body. She washed and lathered her hair with the many various soaps and shampoos that made her smell so fresh and healthy. She smiled to herself as she rinsed off once more. She dried off slowly and decided to let her thick black hair to airdry tonight, knowing that she would regret it in the morning when it came to combing through it. She dressed in a black silk night gown that was cut to her thighs, making her look a little older than she actually was. She admired herself in the the full body mirror beside her bed. She loved how the black silk, decorated with lace, made her tan skin glow. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders, giving her that sexy, womanly look she had always hoped for. She smiled once more and layed in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be the first training day for the games. She was a little excited, or was feeling excited wrong? She pushed the thought away from her mind as she turned off her bedside lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

Clove threw the knife at the target with a grunt. It landed right in the middle of the bullseye, another perfect hit. She had always been keen with knife throwing, she had practiced many times before back in the district, without her fathers consent and knowing. She loved the feeling of being able to throw something and hit the directed target every time. She _never _missed. "Nice throwing Clover!" Cato called over to her with a wave. Cato had already made some "friends" during today`s training session. He seemed to be able to piss everyone off, inclulding the guards. She waved back, and as she was about to turn around, something, or _someone _caught her eye. Maybe it was the neatly tied braid, or the long, slender body that made her breath catch in her throat. The girl turned to face Clove. Clove inwardly gasped, this girl was beautiful! Her pale skin, her brown hair, her green eyes, gorgeous. The girl scoffed at Clove`s stare and turned around, revealing the large printed "District 12" sign. "District 12?" Clove thought. Her mind began to wander about this girl, she shook her head clear of all the dirty thoughts and resumed throwing her knives, hoping that the girl would turn around and notice her skills. Clove threw another knife, _bullseye. _Clove smiled to herself, and turned around once more. The girl from District 12 had been watching her! And she seemed quite impressed, then her facial expression went from impressed to fearful. Clove knew that she could kill the girl from District 12 with her knife throwing. She looked down with a frown at the horrible thought of killing this beautiful girl with a knife. Clove could just picture herself, on top of this girl, threatening to stab her. She could picture herself, her hand raised high with a dagger, about to kill this girl with the perfect braid and greenest of green eyes she had ever seen. In her mind, Clove pictured herself, instead of finishing this girl off with a downword thrust of her hand with the dagger, she pictured herself dropping the knife, letting it fall carelesly to the ground beside the girl, and Clove would lean down and brush her lips against the soft pink ones of the other girl from District 12. Clove would deepen the kiss, making the girl moan under her... "Clove?" Clove was awoken from her thoughts. "What do you want Meekah? Can`t you see that I`m trying to train?" Clove picked up another knife and prepared to throw it, Meekah grabbed her hand, stopping her movement. "Would you drop the attitude Clove? I came to tell you that the headmaster of the games wants to try something new this year for training. He says it will "Better the tributes with their knowledge of true battle." Meekah let go of Clove`s hand. Clove dropped the knife and stared at Meekah. "What do you mean?" Clove questioned. "He wants to pair each tribute up with another tribute and let them battle with one another in front of the council." Clove`s eyebrow raised up. "Okay... so who am I supposed to battle with in front of these sick bastards?" Meekah shook his head, his red hair flopping against his face. "You really shouldn`t talk like that Clove, who knows who could hear you?" Meekah warned. "I don`t care! I will say what I want!" Clove shouted, causing the whold training hall to become silent and stare at Meekah and Clove. "Alright... you want to make a scene? Let`s go somewhere where you can`t." Meekah dragged Clove along with him into the foyer of the training hall. They were alone. "Clove... Why do you act the way you do?" Clove scoffed, "You haven`t answered my question yet Meekah. Who am I battling?" Meekah smirked, "And you haven`t answered mine either Clove!" Clove groaned, "Just tell me Meekah, my whole life story isn`t really important right now..." Meekah` eyes went blank for a moment, he sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay... Okay... Clove your battling Katniss Everdeen from District 12 tonight at 8 o`clock here in the training hall. Do your best and show them what your worth..." With a gentle touch against Clove`s cheek, Meekah returned back to the training hall. Clove felt as if time and space stood still. _Katniss...Katniss Everdeen...the Girl on Fire...the beautiful girl from District 12. I`m battling her... tonight._ That was all Clove could think about all during the remainder of the training session. Even though her mind was in utter chaos, Clove was able to remain with a straight face and she never failed to miss the bullseye.

7:55

"Only five more minutes..." Clove whispered to herself as she patiently waited in the waiting room of the training hall. Katniss hadn`t shown up yet, only increasing Clove`s anticipation. Clove`s leg bounced up and down nervously. She fiddled with her fingers. It was quiet in the waiting room, that was until she heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. Clove looked up and saw a familliar shadow approaching Clove. Clove stood up and waited to see the face of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Katniss appeared. She eyed Clove and spoke three words: "Are you ready?" Clove shook her head, "Uh.. yeah.. I am if you are, _Everdeen_." Clove smirked and walked into the training hall, Katniss walking closely behind.

They walked in the middle of the training hall. The council were all dawdling and speaking to each other in hushed voices. Clove and Katniss waited for one of the council members to speak, none did. Clove groaned inwardly and smirked at Katniss "These stupid bastards don`t care about us...and yet they want us to battle for each other? How nice of them..." Clove whistled loudly for the council members to hear. Their chattering stopped immediately as their eyes gazed down at the the two girls. Clove lifted her arms out and looked up, "Well... can we get on with it? Or do you want us to wait while you guys to take the thumbs out of your asses?" Clove shouted up at the council members. Her voice echoed across the training hall. Katniss looked over at Clove with her eyes blown wide. _Did she really just say that? _Katniss thought. _I had no idea she had the guts to say that to them! She`s so short! I bet she hardly weighs anything!_ Katniss` mind wandered about this little girl called Clove. Her eyes raked over Clove`s small frame. Katniss had to admit, she was kind of cute. She had a saracastic attitude but her pretty face made up for it. Katniss was drawn from her thoughts as one of the council members cleared his throat. "Yes.. You may commence the battle." Clove and Katniss looked at each other once more before taking a spot across from one another. Forest green eyes met almond brown ones for a brief second before Clove made the first move. Clove threw a knife clear at Katniss`s head, she dodged and gasped. _This girl really doesn`t wait! _Katniss thought. Katniss ran over to the silver bow on the stand and grabbed sparkling silver arrows. Clove threw two more knives at Katniss, which she dodged them as well. The girls dodged and battled for what seemed like hours. Neither of the girls hit each other yet, that was until Katniss shot one arrow that struck Clove`s leg. "Ah!" Clove screamed and hit the ground. She grasped at her leg and pulled the arrow out quickly. Katniss ran towards Clove and jumped on top of Clove, grabbing for her neck. Clove groaned and tried to push Katniss off of her. They wrestled and rolled around. Clove finally managed to get on top of Katniss. She reached for another knife that she held in her back pocket and pulled it out and raised her arm. It was just like in her daydream, where Clove had Katniss pinned underneath her, knife raised high above her head, ready to strike. Katniss groaned and tried to push Clove off of her, but she failed. _How in the hell does this little runt have me pinned down? It should be the other way around! _Katniss frantically thought. Clove smirked down at Katniss. _If only I could just drop the knife and kiss her...Her lips look so soft from right here...It would be so easy..._

"Stop! Stop fighting!" Clove and Katniss both stopped and looked up at the council members. "We`ve seen enough... thank you ladies, you`re dismissed." Clove slowly got off of Katniss who pushed herself up back on her feet. "So that`s it?" Katniss asked. "We just did that for your amusement?!" she sounded angry. _God...she`s hot when she`s angry..._ Clove thought. She smiled and looked at Katniss. "Hey Everdeen newsflash! This whole damn tournament is for their fucking amusement!" Katniss looked at Clove, her eyes an even darker shade of green, her eyes were filled with rage. She groaned and walked out of the training hall. Clove smirked and followed her.

Clove and Katniss returned to their floors right after the battling session. Clove took a quick shower, the only thought going through her mind was Katniss. _Katniss` s smile, Katniss`s eyes, Katniss`s hair... Katniss. _She shut off the water and got dressed in a pair of red shorts and a black tanktop. She admired herself in the full body mirror once more. She looked down at her leg, a small, but painful gash from where Katniss had struck her with her bow was planted on the back of her calf. She almost didn`t notice how bad it had stung when she was in the shower because her mind was flooded with thoughts of Katniss. She lightly pressed the pad of her finger against it and winced at the pain. She sighed and left her bathroom and went into the kitchen. Meekah and Cato were talking about battle techniques and how to survive once they were in the arena. They almost didn`t notice Clove`s entrance until she cleared her throat. "Hey guys... what`s up?" Clove casually asked. "Oh... Hey Clover! How was battling that bitch from 12 tonight?" Cato asked her with smile. A sudden flash of anger crossed Clove`s mind when Cato called Katniss a "bitch" she wanted to hit him for his snide comment, but she had to remain cool, she didn`t want Cato, or worse, Meekah, to find out about her secret crush with a tribute from a rivaling district. "It was good." was all she said. Cato looked at Meekah, who was only sipping his coffee. "Good?" Cato scoffed. "C`mon Clove! You know you want to tell me all the details! C`mon tell me how you stabbed that bitch so hard, she had to forfeit from the games!" Cato pushed Clove jokingly. Clove was really getting tired of Cato talking about Katniss like that. She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out of the hotel suite. "Hey! Clove don`t be like that!" Cato called after her. She walked down to the foyer and sipped her coffee. She walked around by herself, aimlessly taking in the portraits of the previous winners of the Hunger Games. Clove was enjoying the silence until she saw _her... _Katniss was in the foyer, alone, as well. She seemed to be thinking about something. The way her face seemed deep in thought was very attractive to Clove. "Hey! Everdeen! What are you doing down here?" Katniss looked around startled until her eyes met Clove`s. "Oh... it`s you..." Katniss whispered. "Yeah.. it`s me... no need to act all happy to see me." she joked. Katniss smiled a little. "So... what are you doing down here?" Clove asked again. "I could ask you the same thing..." Katniss smiled at Clove. "Well.. I had to get out of my suite... my partner was pissing me off." Clove moved closer to Katniss. "Oh? How was he pissing you off?" Clove stopped short. _Should I tell her? What will she think? What will she say? _"Clove? Are you okay?" Katniss asked, concern leaking into her tone. "Yeah..." Clove shook her head and regained her coolness. "Yeah.. I had to leave because my partner was trash talking you... It made me a little angry." Katniss look confused for a moment, her eyebrow raising. "Why would you care about what he says about me? We`re rivals." Clove sighed and shook her shoulders. "I`m gonna be honest with you... I... I... I like you Katniss." Clove blushed and looked down. Katniss froze. _Did she really just say she likes me? Wow... I guess I kinda like her too... _Katniss thought. Katniss lifted Clove`s face to her level and smiled. Clove`s blush was absolutely adorable to Katniss. She just wanted to kiss both of those soft cheeks and whisper to Clove just how beautiful she really was. Katniss leaned foward and gently pressed her lips against Clove`s. Their lips began to move with one another in a gentle movement. Clove`s hands found their way to Katniss`s neck and pulled her closer. Katniss wrapped her arms around Clove`s waist and tilted her head softly for a better angle. Clove smiled and laughed softly into the kiss, making Katniss smile as well. They pulled away and looked into each other`s eyes lovingly. Love flooded their eyes, then fear. They jumped away from one another and looked at each other. "We... we..." Katniss stuttered. "We kissed..." Clove finished for her. "Yeah... we... we shouldn`t of done that Clove!" Katniss shouted at her. Clove flinched at Katniss`s shout. "I have to focus on staying alive and winning the game Clove! I can`t fall in love, especially not with you!" Clove felt tears rise up and pool in her eyes. She never felt this hurt since when her father used to beat her. Katniss sighed and whispered, "I have to go..." and with that, Katniss ran back up to her suite, leaving Clove in the foyer with tears falling softly down her cheeks.

The rest of the week during training was long and quiet. Clove never spoke since her and Katniss kissed in the foyer. Cato noticed Clove was acting different, but he never questioned it. The games were being held tomorrow, they needed to make this last training session count if they were to survive. Clove threw her knives at the target over and over again until her arm began to hurt and shake with pain. Clove growled and threw down her knife and went to go sit on the bench. She held her arm with her opposite hand and shivered. Cato was too busy arguing with the boy tribute from District 12, Peeta? Maybe that was his name. Meekah was conversating with the council members. No one noticed her, except Katniss, who was watching her intently from the other side of the training room. Clove looked at her then quickly looked down, the sting of her words still floating throughout Clove`s mind. _Don`t cry Clove... don`t cry..._ Clove chanted over and over again. "Alright attention tributes!" the head council member called out. All of the tributes gathered around the headmaster and listened intently. Katniss and Clove looked at each other briefly and then directed their attention back to the headmaster. "As you may know... this was your last day to train for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, which are taking place tomorrow." The headmaster paused for effect. "You all have done well, I hope you all can atleast applaud for your efforts... each of you impressed the council and I. Congratulations! And may the odds be ever in your favor..." The headmaster walked away. Meekah took his place, "Alright... your dismissed. Go get some rest, you`re gonna need it." And with that all the tributes disperesed and traveled back to their suites.

It was game day. Clove and Cato were being briefed one last time by Meekah. He told them that they could do this, and that he had faith in both of them. He gave them one last encouraging speech and led them to their appropriate pods. Cato hugged Clove one last time and kissed her head. "See you on the other side... _Clover.."_ Cato winked and stalked off to his pod. Clove stood alone for a moment. She sighed and turned around to a person she really did not need to see. And that person had brown hair, tied in a neat braid, green eyes, and a beautiful pale face. "What do you want Everdeen? Come to wish me good luck?" Clove snarked. Katniss said nothing, instead she walked closer to Clove, their faces close enough to one another to feel their breaths flushing against one another`s face. "Katniss..." Clove whispered. Katniss closed in the space between the two and kissed Clove hungrily. Their lips clashed together in a heated dance. Teeth clashing, blood running hot. Moans and pants filled the air. "I don`t want to do this Clove.." Katniss panted against Clove`s lips. Clove moaned and pulled away. "I don`t either..." they stared at each other once again, just enjoying the silence, this was the last moment they could spend together before they were shot up into the sky, onto the battlefield, and then had to fight to their deaths.

Katniss pulled Clove in for a tight, warm embrace. Katniss kissed the top of Clove`s head sweetly. "I love you Clove..." Clove whimpered and buried her face deep into Katniss`s neck, breathing in her sweet scent of mint. "Okay... I have to go now... I`ll see you up there." Katniss`s eyes shifted upward, Clove`s eyes followed. Katniss placed one last gentle kiss to Clove`s lips and smiled and left. Clove sighed out and gently touched her lips... she could still feel the way Katniss`s lips pushed and moved against hers. She smiled and walked over to her pod. She finally had the strength and inspiration to go up there and win this game.


End file.
